Coeurs à l'unisson
by samantha76
Summary: Quand Florent Mothe et Mikelangelo Loconte sont tout deux amoureux l'un de l'autre mais qu'il ne le savent pas, ça peut faire quelque chose comme ça..  Nul en résumé dsl -'
1. Chapter 1

Cœurs à l'unisson

Disclaimer: flo et mikele et le reste de la troupe ne m'appartiennent pas et je n'écris pas pour de l'argent.

Rating: T

bonne lecture et que ce qui suivent la télépathie des Valars m'excusent mais je manque cruellement d'inspiration pour la suite...

chapitre 1: Départ en vacances..

POV Florent

« et flo, attends moi » cria une voix dans le couloir,

Sans se retourner, je savais, moi Florent Mothe alias Salieri qui m'avait avait adressé la parole, c'était mon rival Mozart enfin plutôt son interprète l'italien blond Mikelangelo Loconte.

Je le reconnaissait car sa voix hantait mes nuits et mes pensées, dés le premier jour de casting et dés que mes yeux avaient croisé le visage de l'italien, j'en était tombé raide dingue, je n'avait jamais ressentit ça mais je savait que entre nous, ça ne serait jamais possible, mikele était tout sauf gays à en voir les conquêtes qu'il ramenait de temps en temps dans notre appart, j'avais mal d'avoir cette proximité avec lui et de ne pas avoir plus, mais je n'aurai pour rien au monde avouer mon secret, je tenais trop à lui et à son amitié pour ça.

D'ailleurs plongé dans mes pensées, je ne m'étais pas arrêter mais je vis brusquement devant moi l'objet de mes pensées et soucis, pendant quelques instants, je pensais à ne pas m'arrêter pour lui foncer dedans mais finalement je me contenta d'un bref sursaut.

« et Flo, tu ne pas entendu? » me demanda t'il

Que devais-je lui répondre, que mes pensées était trop occupés par sa petite personne pour que je m'arrête, non.

« désolé non, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées, qu'est ce que tu veux? » lui répondis-je avec un sourire un peu forcé mais j'espérais qu'il ne le remarque pas.

« j'ai entendu dire que tu retournais a Londres puis à Toronto pour nos deux mois de vacances et je voulais savoir si je pouvais venir avec toi? »

Sur le coup, je resta quelques instants choqué, il voulait venir en vacances avec moi,à Londres à Toronto, j'allais passer les meilleurs vacances de ma vie avec lui.

« euh Flo alors? » me redemanda t'il l'air légèrement inquiet

« hein et oui bien sur! »

Sans que j'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autres, la tornade blonde s'était déclenché, il sautillant partout et clamait qu'il allait partir avec moi. Alerter par les cris, Dove, Solal, Maéva, Mélissa, Diane, Merwan et Yamin arrivèrent en courant.

« Florent, qu'est ce qui se passe ici? » demanda Dove en nous regardant alternativement mikele et moi.

« et bah... » commençais-je

« Flo il m'emmène en vacances, flo il m'emmène en vacances, a Londres et a Toronto en plus! » finit notre Italien en chef avec un grand sourire.

Je commençais à me demander si je n'avais pas fait une grosse bétise en acceptant mais en regardant mon petit italien et en voyant l'éclat de joie sincère qui se reflétait dans ses yeux, touts mes doutes s'envolèrent. Nous étions donc en route pour nos vacances. Juste le temps de dire en revoir à la troupe, de faire nos bagages, d'ailleurs mikele avait tenu à ce que nous prenions touts les deux notre guitare, et nous étions à l'aéroport.

POV Mikelangelo

Si j'avais bien compris ce que m'avait dit flo, nous avions une escale de prévue à Londres pour une mois . Je rêvais de voir Londres et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trépigner d'impatience. Seul ombre dans ce tableau, Florent me semblait distant, comme si il avait quelques choses à me cacher, mais je devais me faire des idées. Peut être était-ce seulement une histoire de cœur, voilà il devait être amoureux et sa dulcinée (un mot que flo venait de m'apprendre, coïncidence?) lui manquait. Il ne savait pas à quel point moi je pouvais l'aimer et j'avais espérer que l'éclat que j'avais perçu dans ses yeux lors du premier casting fut aussi de l'amour, mais non, rien, ni même les filles que je ramenais dans notre appart pour voir sa réaction. J'en avais tout simplement déduis que Flo n'était pas gay.

Consultant ma montre pour la 20eme fois, 15H34, je m'aperçut que l'avion avait deux heures de retard, pas que je ne soit pas habitué avec l'Italie, mais à chaque fois, cela m'énervait. Cette fois, c'était la neige selon les dires d'une hôtesse, rien d'étonnant, nous étions le 15 décembre. J'allais fêter Noël avec Flo, j'espérais que mon cadeau allais lui plaire.

15H35, le temps passait à une vitesse si lente, soudain l'illumination, je sortis ma guitare de son étui, Flo me regardait, ce demandant surement ce qui m'était encore passé par la tête mais son visage s'éclaira quand je joua les premières notes de l'assasymphonie, je le vit sortir à son tour sa guitare et nous entamâmes un concert gratuit. Pour finir, après Tatoue Moi, Flo et moi ont s'est regardés, nous avons vu la même idée dans nos yeux et nous sommes partis pour Vivre à en crever.

_**On part,**_

_**sans savoir**_

_**ou meurent les souvenirs**_

_**Notre vie défile en l'espace d'un soupir**_

_**Nos pleurs**_

_**Nos peurs**_

_**Ne veulent plus rien dire**_

_**On s'accroche pourtant**_

_**au fil de nos désirs**_

_**Qu'hier encore**_

_**On ne cessait de maudire**_

_**S'il faut mourir**_

_**Autant vivre à en crever**_

_**Tout retenir**_

_**Pour tout immoler**_

_**S'il faut mourir**_

_**sur nos stèles,je veux graver**_

_**que nos rires**_

_**Ont bernés**_

_**la mort et le temps**_

_**On tient**_

_**On étreint**_

_**la vie comme une maitresse**_

_**On se fout de tout bruler pour une caresse**_

_**Elle s'offrira**_

_**Elle n'aura pas d'autres choix**_

_**S'il faut mourir**_

_**Autant vivre à en crever**_

_**Tout retenir**_

_**Pour tout immoler**_

_**S'il faut mourir**_

_**sur nos stèles,je veux graver**_

_**que nos rires**_

_**Ont bernés**_

_**la mort et le temps**_

_**On se reverra, On se reverra**_

_**Là ou rien n'est plus rien**_

_**On comprendra d'où l'on vient**_

_**S'il faut mourir**_

_**Autant vivre à en crever**_

_**Tout retenir**_

_**Pour tout immoler**_

_**S'il faut mourir**_

_**sur nos stèles,je veux graver**_

_**que nos rires**_

_**Ont bernés**_

_**la mort et le temps...**_

Nous y avions mit tous nos sentiments, et c'était sublime, j'avais les larmes aux yeux et un coup d'œil vers flo m'apprit que lui aussi.

Petit coup d'œil à ma montre, 17H20, quand j'entendis enfin que les passagers de notre avion devaient aller s'enregistrer.

Un quart d'heure plus tard toujours avec ma montre (offerte par Flo, ça explique tout) et nous étions tous deux dans l'avion assit cote à cote.


	2. Chapter 2

POV Florent

Alors que j'allais m'endormir, Mikele me secoua brutalement, j'ouvris les yeux, lui jeta le coup d'œil qui tue à la Salieri mais lui ne pensait qu'a me désigner l'écran comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Pour lui faire plaisir, je dirigea mon regard chocolat vers la chose désignée et éclata de rire, il passait en faite le DVD du spectacle que nous avions tournés au Palais des Sports.

Tout en le regardant, je ne put m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point le costume de Mozart allait à bien à Mikele. Nous rigolions aux anecdotes qui avaient eut lieu cette journée

« et flo, tu te souvient quand j'étais avec Solal pour le départ à Vienne et que Nuno n'avait pas défait les freins du trône? » éclata t'il

« oh oui le bruit horrible que ça faisait, et toi qui à un moment à éclaté de rire et Nuno qui se retourne et qui te fait Wolfgang voyons! c'était délirant »

Nous rimes encore jusqu'au moment de vivre à en crever, pour moi, cette chanson représentait tout entre Mikele et moi, de notre amitié jusqu'à nos sentiments.

A la fin du DVD au moment du salut, certains passagers qui avaient vu que nous étions dans l'avion se sont retournés vers nous et nous ont applaudis.

J'étais un peu gêné mais Mikele lui semblait à l'aise, il s'était levé et saluait à la Mozart s'attirant les regards de quelques adolescentes en manque d'affection, quand je remarqua ses coups d'œil la jalousie me submergea et pour en finir, j'installai mon MP4, mit mon casque sur mes oreilles, et lança Bohemian Rhapsody de Queen .

j'adore ce morceau, c'est grâce à lui que j'ai été repéré pour Mozart et aussi grâce à lui que j'ai réussi le casting. Après la 20eme écoute, a peu prés, je tombai dans les bras de Morphée

Mon sommeil fut troublé par ce que je cru être des oies, mais non, juste les adolescentes précédemment cité qui semblait rire aux bêtises de mon Italien, non mais de quel droit, il m'avait laissé à coté un monsieur que je ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam, et lui, il jouait de ses dames, l'italien coureur de jupons. Je l'aimes, mais y a vraiment des fois ou je le déteste!

« Mesdames et Messieurs,l'avion va amorcé sa descente, nous vous prions donc de bien vouloir retourner à vos places et d'attacher votre ceinture, merci de votre attention »

L'occasion inespérée, voilà que le séducteur se dirigeait vers moi tout sourire, il s'assit à coté et commença à me parler des jeunes demoiselles charmantes comme il les appelait. Il fallu encore que je supporte ses discours pendant 25mn le temps qu'on soit descendu et je pu enfin remettre mon casque. Mikelangelo parut choqué par mon geste, tant mieux!

POV Mikelangelo

J'avais l'impression que flo me faisait la tête mais je ne savais pas pourquoi,les jeunes filles dans l'avion étaient sympathique mais pas de quoi me faire la tête, je veux qu'il comprenne que ce n'est pas parce que je parle à des filles, que je les dragues, c'est lui que j'aime et je ne pouvais le trahir comme ça mais monsieur Salieri ne semblait même pas vouloir enlever son casque audio. D'un coup, les vacances avec mon meilleur ami me parurent moins rose. Tant pis, j'allais essayer de mettre un peu de bonne humeur. Je l'attrapa par la manche, mais il ne sembla même pas réagir. Tant pis, j'allais le trainer de gré ou de force dans Londres. Je voulais vraiment visiter même si je savais que un mois j'en aurais largement le temps. Je courais comme un fou, regardant partout, Big ben, c'est flo qui m'en avait parlé, se dressait fièrement devant moi, je ne la quittait pas des yeux, je voulais la voir.

Je souriais, je ne perdit pas ce sourire quand je traversa au vert, je ne le perdit pas non plus quand une voiture roulant à gauche arriva devant moi, je ne le perdit pas non plus quand ce fut l'impact puis le trou noir.

POV florent

Parfois, je trouve que Mikele n'est pas vraiment une personne qu'on pourrait qualifier de mature mais bon, j'ai mes raisons, quand vous voyez un mec qu'a presque 40 piges sautiller partout comme un enfant, y a de quoi se poser des questions. De temps en temps il se retournait pour se rassurer que je sois toujours derrière lui et c'est quand est apparu le Big ben qu'il est devenu complètement fou. Jusqu'à traverser la route sans regarder, jusqu'à se faire faucher par la voiture qui arrivait d'en face.

La sensation de voir l'etre que vous aimez allongé sur le bitume, inconscient, est tellement horrible que j'en suis tombé à genoux. Puis reprenant mes esprits, je me suis précipité vers mikele pendant qu'un passant appelait une ambulance, je le prit dans mes bras et le mit en position latérale de sécurité. Montre en main, je vérifia son pouls, je ne sentais rien, et je commença à paniquer quand, un faible battement me parvint, il était encore vivant mais je ne savait pas trop ce que cela signifiait, je n'étais pas médecin. J'entendis l'ambulance arriver mais trop sonné pour réagir, les infirmiers m'aidèrent à reprendre mes esprits et on partit à toute vitesse vers l'hôpital le plus proche.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: Larmes...

**Merci à Mikeleadd et Akira pour leur reviews et merci à ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs alertes.**

Me laissant dans la salle d'attente, je vis mon amour être emmené en urgence au bloc, ne sachant pas quoi faire, je me déçida à appeler le reste de la troupe et Dove par la même occasion, ils passaient eux aussi leurs vacances ensembles chez Merwan.

Je composa donc le numéro et attendit que quelqu'un décroche, ce qui ne tarda pas.

_Allo?_

_Allo Mer, c'est flo._

_Oh salut flo, comment ça se passe à Londres?_

_Mer, le reste de la troupe est avec toi?_

_Euh oui pourquoi, ça va pas?_

_Tu peux mettre le haut parleur? Je n'ai pas le courage de le dire deux fois._

_Ça y'est_

J'entendis tout les autres me saluer.

_Bon écoutez tous, là je me trouve dans un hopital parce que...Mikele s'est fait renverser par une voiture._

Je vis arriver le médecin qui avait prit en charge Mikele. Je m'empressa d'abréger la conversation.

_Bon désolé faut que je raccroche._

_Flo attend..._

Mais trop tard je venais de raccrocher.

« ? » me demanda le médecin

« Oui oui, c'est moi! »

« il est réveillé, il vous réclame. »

Je lui demanda vite la chambre et partit en courant sans plus me soucier du fait que je sois dans unHopital, la seul chose qui comptait, c'est qu'il soit réveillé.

Je rentrais dans la chambre, il était relié à plusieurs machines, avait le teint pale, mais me fixait avec un gros sourire, ce que je m'empressai de lui rendre.

« ça va Mikele? » ce n'est qu'après avoir posé la question que je relevais l'absurdité de mes paroles, « pardon. »

« c'est pas grave, je vais devoir faire de la rééducation pendant 1 semaine puis je pourrais sortir »

Comme si elle avait entendu, l'infirmière que prenait en soin la rééducation de mon Italien rentra dans la pièce.

Je le vis se lever de son lit avec difficulté, rien de vraiment étonnant, il avais quand même été renversé par une voiture, c'est pas rien.

Il enchaina un pas puis deux soutenue par l'infirmière et par moi même, j'étais fière de lui, il venait de marcher pendant plusieurs minutes avant de demander à se rallonger, c'était un battant.

L'infirmière nous quitta et je saisis ma guitare dans le but de jouer un morceau à mon ange, mais quand je lui fit de nouveau face, je remarqua que ses yeux étaient embués et qu'il avait des traces de larmes sur ces joues.

« Hey Mikele, ça va aller? » lui demandais-je inquiet.

« Non, ça va pas aller Florent, tu vois comment je suis, pas capable d'enchainer 20 pas sans être crevé, c'est pas moi ça et toi tu me demandes si ça va, BIEN SUR QUE NON, JE NE VAIS PAS BIEN! Franchement, tu est vraiment con! Ou alors tu fait exprés de me rendre encore plus triste parce que ça t'amuses, je ne te reconnais plus, avant tu aurais tout fait pour que j'oublies et tu m'aurais laisser seul!JE TE DETESTE FLORENT MOTHE, TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE! »

C'était la première fois qu'il me parlait comme ça et je m'énerva moi aussi.

« MA FAUTE? Mais putain,c'est normal Mikelangelo je suis ton pote et crois vraiment que je te laisserais tout seul? Et tu crois sérieusement que tu va te remettre en un jour, merde, tu a été renversé par une voiture, redescends un peu sur Terre! Tu aurais voulu quoi, que ce soit moi qui me fasses renverser? Si c'est ce que tu veux, j'y vais tout de suite! » Je ne venais de liberer toutes mes émotions. les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et pour ne pas qu'il les voient, je sortis de la chambre, ma guitare a la main.

Il n'essaya même pas de me retenir,ce qui confirma ma position.

POV MIKELE

La douleur, voilà que que j'avais ressenti en me réveillant et rien d'autres. Une douleur horrible qui semblait émaner de tout mon corps.

Je regardais à droite et à gauche, une femme en blouse blanche se tenait en face de moi, j'étais dans un hopital, mais je n'avais aucun souvenir du pourquoi je m'y trouvais.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur, vous êtes a L'hôpital Mercy West, vous avez été renversé par une voiture ».

ça y'est je me souvenais, Londres, Flo qui me faisait la tête pour je ne savais quelle raison, et l'accident.

« Florent Mothe? » demandais-je d'une voix rauque.

« Il vous a accompagnez, il se trouve actuellement dans la salle d'attente, voulez vous que j'aille le faire chercher? »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête, et elle sortit. Quelques minutes aprés, mon Salieri à moi, penetra dans la chambre. Je lui fit un sourire et il me le rendit. J'adorais le voir sourire.

« ça va? » me demanda t'il mais sans me laisser le temps de répondre « pardon »

Je compris tout de suite qu'il s'excusait pour sa question.

« C'est pas grave, je vais devoir faire de la rééducation pendant 1 semaine puis je pourrais sortir »

D'ailleurs je vis l'infirmière revenir.

Elle m'aida à me lever, j'avais du mal et j'avais mal. Pendant mon effort, je croisa le regard de Flo et je pu y lire de la pitié, je détestais ça. Je fis quelques pas hésitants, je me sentais si mal, je voulais être seul. Je demanda à me rallonger et l'infirmière sortit. Des larmes commençerent à couler sur mes joues sans que je puisse les retenir. Flo le remarqua.

« Hey Mikele, ça va aller? » me demanda t'il.

Mais oui, tu a vu Florent, je pete la forme!

« Non, ça va pas aller Florent, tu vois comment je suis, pas capable d'enchainer 20 pas sans être crevé, c'est pas moi ça et toi tu me demandes si ça va, BIEN SUR QUE NON, JE NE VAIS PAS BIEN! Franchement, tu est vraiment con! Ou alors tu fait exprés de me rendre encore plus triste parce que ça t'amuses, je ne te reconnais plus, avant tu aurais tout fait pour que j'oublies et tu m'aurais laisser seul!JE TE DETESTE FLORENT MOTHE, TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE!

Et voilà, c'était sorti et maintenant, je voulais terriblement surtout en voyant les larmes qui apparaissait dans les yeux de mon ami.

« MA FAUTE? Mais putain,c'est normal Mikelangelo je suis ton pote et crois vraiment que je te laisserais tout seul? Et tu crois sérieusement que tu va te remettre en un jour, merde, tu a été renversé par une voiture, redescends un peu sur Terre! c'est toi l'imbécile dans tout ça, si tu traversais pas la route comme un gosse de 4 ans, on en serait pas la! Tu aurais voulu quoi, que ce soit moi qui me fasses renverser? Si c'est ce que tu veux, j'y vais tout de suite! » puis il sortit avec sa guitare.

Je n'en revenais pas,il était parti, je m'en voulais et les larmes continuèrent à couler sans interruption jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: J'ai pas besoin de toi... enfin je crois

_**la chanson qui va suivre ne m'appartient pas, merci à son interprète Joyce Jonathan ni toutes les autres qui suivront dans d'autres chapitres**_

Mikeleadd, plusieurs fics sur Florent Mothe et Mikelangelo Loconte sont disponible sur Skyblog mais la plupart sont en secret, il faudra donc que tu leurs demande pour les lire mais fait le détour ça vaut le coup:

.com/

POV florent

Alors comme ça, il pensait que tout était de ma faute. Il m'avait vraiment blessé et pour me calmé, j'étais sorti avec ma guitare pour fumer et pour me balader un peu.

J'entendis à nouveau mon téléphone mais je ne décrocha pas car j'étais sur que c'était Mikele qui m'appelait.

J'avais mal, mal au cœur, comme si il m'avait enfoncé un couteau dans le corps et maintenant, mes larmes coulaient librement sur mes joues.

Pour me calmer, je m'installais sur un banc en face de l'hôpital et sortit ma guitare pour chatonner un peu.

Malheureusement, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je pouvais jouer, les chansons de Mozart me rappelait trop Mikele.

Je me rappela soudain d'une chanson que j'avais entendu et qui m'avait marquée. Je commença alors à chanter ses paroles, au milieu de Londres.

_Sur l'oreiller, une larme_

_dans mon souvenir un drame,_

_tout ce qui m'a laisser._

_Un pas que l'on croit entendre_

_une voix que l'on veux surprendre,_

_Je sais c'est du, du passé._

_Je m'en fous_

_J'ai pas besoin de toi_

_pas besoin de tes bras_

_ton image reflète ce que j'aime pas_

_Qu'elle que soit les recours,_

_les appels au secours_

_Surtout ne te retourne pas,_

_cours cours loin, le chemin est long_

_avant qu'une autre te prenne la main_

_Ensorcelé ce soir_

_je continue à y croire_

_allez, à nous_

_une bout de tissu parfumé_

_le temps ne la pas enlevé_

_tout ça de moi de tout_

_Je m'en fous_

_J'ai pas besoin de toi_

_pas besoin de tes bras_

_ton image reflète ce que j'aime pas_

_Qu'elle que soit les recours,_

_les appels au secours_

_Surtout ne te retourne pas,_

_cours cours loin, le chemin est long_

_avant qu'une autre te prenne la main_

_Je m'en fous_

_J'ai pas besoin de toi_

_pas besoin de tes bras_

_ton image reflète ce que j'aime pas_

_Qu'elle que soit les recours,_

_les appels au secours_

_Surtout ne te retourne pas,_

_cours cours loin, le chemin est long_

_avant qu'une autre te prenne la main_

_avant qu'une autre te prenne la main_

_avant qu'une autre te prenne la main..._

J'ai pas besoin de toi, Joyce Jonathan

Et voilà, les gens applaudissaient, ils avaient aimés alors que normalement c'était juste pour exprimer la tristesse. De toute façon, les gens, tant qu'on chantent bien, ils se fichent qu'on soit triste, heureux n'importe.

Je reportais mon regard vers mon téléphone, 3 appels manqués de Mikele et 2 de Merwan (mikele avaient du les mettre au courant) , et plusieurs sms de Mikele qui répétait tout le temps la même chose, _Flo, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du réagir comme ça, je t'en supplie pardonne moi, Mikele._

En regardant la vers la fenêtre au rez de chaussée que je savais être celle de Mikelangelo, je remarqua que sa fenêtre était ouverte et qu'avec l'aide de l'infirmière, il s'y était accoudé, donc il avait tout entendu.

Il me regarda avec des yeux humides et sans que je ne puisse rien faire, je lui sourit. Je retourna donc dans l'hôpital pour aller voir mon ange.

POV mikele

J'avais été réveillé par l'infirmière qui venait d'ouvrir ma fenêtre.

Florent n'était pas revenu mais je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était et quand avait eu lieu notre dispute.

« M. Loconte, nous allons remarcher un peu, votre ami n'est pas la? » me demanda t'elle

« non, il est parti se promener un peu » lui répondis-je immédiatement avec un sourire totalement hypocrite mais qui sembla quand même faire l'affaire car elle ne redemanda rien.

Je me releva donc de mon lit mais son ma moitié, l'effort me semblait encore plus dur. Je ne savais pas ce qui me faisait le plus mal, l'accident ou l'absence de Flo.

Alors que j'allais demander à l'infirmière de m'aider à me recoucher, j'entendis une mélodie qui semblais venir de dehors. Reconnaissant la voix, je supplia l'infirmière du m'approcher de la fenêtre.

Ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter. Flo se tenait juste en face de moi. J'essayai de l'appeler mais il ne décrocha pas, j'avais déjà mit Merwan au courant et lui aussi m'avait dit que Flo ne répondait pas.

Je me concentra donc sur la chanson, je la connaissais, je l'avais déjà entendu mais chanter par mon amour, elle n'était que plus belle. Je remarquai que lui aussi pleurait et tout en écoutant la chanson, je lui envoya plusieurs sms en espérant qu'ils les regarderaient.

Quelques instants plus tard il termina sa chanson, j'en pleurais encore, et à ma plus grande joie, il regarda son téléphone puis leva les yeux vers moi.

Nous restâmes quelques secondes comme ça et il finit par rentrer.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5: Je fais de toi mon essentiel

Bon bah voilà la suite, rapide non?, sinon merci pour les reviews et je suis bien allé sur le site mais j'ai quelques problèmes donc...

POV Mikele

Je voyais la porte s'ouvrir et sans même me demander si c'était vraiment Flo, je s'exclama

« Florent, je suis vraiment désolé, je n'aurais pas du dire que c'était de ta faute, tu n'y étais pour rien, c'est moi l'imbécile, pas toi. Je t'en pris pardonnes moi. »

Florent, parce que oui c'était lui, me regarda avec un grand sourire. Je ne savais pas si c'était oui ou non mais en tout cas le vois me sourire me réchauffa un peu le cœur et je me mit à sourire moi aussi, il était tellement magnifique quand il sourit.

« mais oui Mikele, je te pardonne, je peux pas te faire la tête, c'est pas possible de te faire la tête. »

À mon tour, un grand sourire apparut sur mon visage et je lui fit un signe pour qu'il vienne s'asseoir sur mon lit.

« tu veux bien me jouer quelque chose? S'il te plait. » lui demandais-je avec des petits yeux de chien, il accepta tout de suite à mon plus grand bonheur. Il saisit sa guitare et commença à chanter un morceau que je connaissais grâce à Merwan, _Je fais de toi mon essentiel._ La chanson idéal, c'était lui mon essentiel.

A la fin de la chanson, j'avais les larmes aux yeux et lui aussi à ce que je pus apercevoir.

« content? » me demanda t'il.

« oh oui, Flo » après ma réponse, fatigué, je sentis mes yeux se fermés et je m'endormis.

Il me sembla pourtant qu'avant que je ne tombe dans les bras de Morphée, flo prononça une dernière phrase.

« je t'aime tellement...mais tu ne le vois pas ».

POV florent

Alors que j'ouvrais à peine la porte de la chambre de Mikele, j'entendis sa voix s'élever.

« Florent, je suis vraiment désolé, je n'aurais pas du dire que c'était de ta faute, tu n'y étais pour rien, c'est moi l'imbécile, pas toi. Je t'en pris pardonnes moi. »

Sans que je puisse m'en empêcher, un grand sourire apparut sur mes lèvres, et rapidement imité par Mikele mais je voyais bien à son visage qu'il attendait une réponse.

« mais oui Mikele, je te pardonne, je peux pas te faire la tête, c'est pas possible de te faire la tête. »

Si c'était possible, son sourire aurait encore augmenté mais à la place, il me fit signe de m'asseoir à coté de lui.

« tu veux bien me jouer quelque chose? S'il te plait. » il me fit ses petits yeux qui me faisait tellement craqué et j'acceptai rapidement.

En saisissant ma guitare, je réfléchissais à la chanson que j'allais pouvoir chanter et elle apparut dans ma tête automatiquement, elle était parfaite, je me demandais comment Mikele allait réagir à mon choix.

Je commença à chanter, merci à Merwan de me l'avoir apprit, et rien qu'à la tête que mon ange fit quand il reconnut la chanson, je compris que mon choix était parfait.

Et voilà, le dernier accord, j'avais les larmes aux yeux et Mikele quand à lui pleurait carrément.

« content? »

« oh oui, Flo », il était fatigué et après m'avoir répondu, il commença à s'endormir.

Quand enfin, je fus sur qu'il dorme, je lui chuchota

« je t'aime tellement...mais tu ne le vois pas ».

Je finis par m'endormir à mon tour.

La semaine se passa sur le même rythme, le matin Mikele marchait un peu, le midi, j'allais chercher à manger, et on mangeait tout les deux en rigolant de tout et de rien, l'après midi, Mikele remarchait un peu plus à chaque fois, et après il me suppliait de lui chanter quelques chose.

Bref une sorte de routine s'était installé jusqu'à aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui Mikele sortait de L'hôpital.

Il devrait encore marché doucement, et avec un peu d'aide mais il allait mieux.

Ce matin, il me réveilla en criant.

« Flo, flo, je sors ce matin, je sors ce matin, enfin, je vais enfin voir Londres, on va voir en premier le Big ben, puis le Buckingam palace et Harrod's et l'abbaye de Westminster et la tour de Londres et puis le Covent garden, le musée de cire et Hyde park et le London bridge. OK? »

Il espérait vraiment faire tout ça en une journée?

« et Mikele, calme toi, on a trois semaine, on aura le temps »

Comme pour me contredire, mon téléphone sonna et quand je remarqua que c'était Dove qui m'appelait, je m'empressai de décrocher.

_Allo?_

_Florent, comment ça va? Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que Mikele sort?_

_Bonjour aussi Dove, oui nous ont va bien et encore oui, Mikele sort ce matin et je peux te dire qu'il est complètement excité, pire que d'habitude._

« hey! » s'exclama Mikelangelo en m'entendant. Je me tourna vers lui et lui tira la langue avant de revenir à la conversation avec Dove.

_Mikele voulait aller visiter une dizaine de monument juste aujourd'hui, je lui ai bien dit qu'on avait 3 semaines mais il n'a pas l'air de comprendre._

_Justement Flo, il y'a un problème..._

_Quoi?_

_La première de la deuxième tournée au Palais des Sports a été considérablement avancé, je suis désolé, je n'ai rien pu faire._

_C'est quand?_

_Dans une semaine, je suis vraiment désolé Florent mais il faut que vous rentriez le plus tôt possible._

_Je comprends. Je te laisse. Salut._

Et voilà, notre voyage était gâché.

« Flo, qu'est ce qui se passe? » me demanda mon italien préféré.

« Mikele, je suis désolé, on doit repartir pour Paris, la reprise du spectacle est prévu pour une semaine. »

Il me regarda incrédule.

« Hey, t'inquiètes pas, on y retournera à Londres, je te promets qu'on reviendra et que cette fois, rien ni personne ne pourras nous empêcher de voir Londres, d'accord? »

Il me souria, ouf, j'avais vraiment peur qu'il soit déçu.

« Bon bah, on retourne à Paris? » finit t'il par me demander.

« On retourne à Paris »

POV mikele

ça y'est, j'allais enfin sortir, depuis ce matin, je ne pensais qu'à ça, enfin à part Florent bien sur.

Flo lui dormait toujours, je décida de le réveiller à ma façon.

« Flo, flo, je sors ce matin, je sors ce matin, enfin, je vais enfin voir Londres, on va voir en premier le Big ben, puis le Buckingam palace et Harrod's et l'abbaye de Westminster et la tour de Londres et puis le Covent garden, le musée de cire et Hyde park et le London bridge. OK? »

Bon peut être pas tout le même jour, mais je voulais absolument voir tout ça.

« et Mikele, calme toi, on a trois semaine, on aura le temps »

Son téléphone sonna, je ne savais pas qu'il avait mit je dors sur des roses comme sonnerie. J'en fus flatté.

Il me tourna le dos pour répondre.

« Allo? »

je me demandais qui ça pouvait bien être.

« Bonjour aussi Dove, oui nous ont va bien et encore oui, Mikele sort ce matin et je peux te dire qu'il est complètement excité, pire que d'habitude. »

Bah voilà, j'avais ma réponse et ce ne fut que quelques instants que je saisis la suite des paroles de Florent.

« hey! » proteste-je.

« Mikele voulait aller visiter une dizaine de monument juste aujourd'hui, je lui ai bien dit qu'on avait 3 semaines mais il n'a pas l'air de comprendre. »

Oui j'avais vraiment hâte rien que de l'entendre en parler, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trépigner d'impatience.

« Quoi? »

Florent avait l'air déçu et triste, je me demandais quel nouvel Dove pouvait bien lui avoir annoncer.

« C'est quand? »

Je fis rapidement la liste des choses qui pouvait bouleversé Flo mais aucune ne nécessitait l'appel de Dove.

« Je comprends. Je te laisse. Salut. »

J'allais savoir, Florent se retourna vers moi avec un air désolé sur le visage, j'espère que personne n'est mort.

« Flo, qu'est ce qui se passe » il était trop long et je voulais vraiment savoir, j'avais vraiment peur qu'il se soit passé quelque chose de grave.

« Mikele, je suis désolé, on doit repartir pour Paris, la reprise du spectacle est prévu pour une semaine. »

C'était juste ça, j'arrivais pas à y croire, j'avais angoissé pour un simple raccourcissement de vacances?

« Hey, t'inquiètes pas, on y retournera à Londres, je te promets qu'on reviendra et que cette fois, rien ni personne ne pourras nous empêcher de voir Londres, d'accord? » me demanda t'il.

Je lui souris, j'avais vraiment eu peur, OK je rêvais de voir Londres mais rien ne m'empêcherait revenir.

« Bon bah, on retourne à Paris? » lui demandais-je réjouis, parce que bon, j'adore la troupe et j'étais heureux de les revoir plus rapidement que prévu.

« On retourne à Paris me répondit-il.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6: Le bien qui fait mal

_merci encore pour à Mikeleadd et Selijah pour leurs reviews_

_Selijah: après les 3 chapitres qui sont déjà prêt, je te promets d'essayer de moins chevaucher les POV_

_Mikeleadd: voilà la suite!_

POV florent

Il l'avait bien prit, j'avais vraiment peur qu'après l'accident il déprime mais non, il semblait même avoir hâte de rentrer.

Alors que je marchais vers l'aéroport, J'eus soudain vertige tellement importante que je du m'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas m'effondrer, je fus aussi prit d'une quinte de toux que j'essayais de couvrir avec ma main, ce n'étais pas la première fois que ça m'arrivais mais jamais cela n'avait été aussi fort. En voulant m'essuyer la main, je remarquais quelques gouttes de sang sur mes doigts.

La sensation reflua aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivé, et heureusement, je remarquais que seuls quelques passants avaient remarqués mon malaise passager et que mikele, lui, n'avait rien vu, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit au courant.

Faisant comme si de rien n'était, je me retourna vers mon Italien qui semblait plongé dans ses pensées.

« Hey, Mikele, ça va? » lui demandais-je pas vraiment inquiet mais souhaitant le sortir de son mutisme.

« ouais bien sur Flo, je réfléchissais..., j'ai encore du mal à marcher, comment je vais faire le spectacle comme ça? »

Voilà c'était ça, il était inquiet pour le spectacle.

« T'inquiètes, si tu peux pas faire le premiers spectacles, nuno te remplacera. »

Mon portable vibra soudain et je coupa la conversation avec mon amour pour décroché.

Je reconnu immédiatement la voix de mon frère qui habite en Afrique. J'étais allé le voir juste avant le début de la comédie musical et depuis il me harcelait pour avoir des mes nouvelles, nous parlâmes encore quelques minutes avant que je raccroche.

« qui c'était? » me demanda mikele, curieux de nature.

« c'était mon frère, Damien, tu sais, je t'en avais déjà parler, il est en Afrique dans une association d'aide international, je suis allé le voir il y'a quelques temps et je lui ai appris pour Mozart l'opéra rock et ne pouvant pas voir une représentation, il m'appelle le plus possible pour que je lui donne de mes nouvelles, satisfait? »

Sans lui laisser le temps de me répondre, je me dirigea vers le lieu ou l'embarquement aurait lieu.

POV Mikelangelo

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, je réfléchissais à Florent, ce que j'avais cru entendre en m'endormant deux jours auparavant était d'ailleurs le sujet principal de mes pensées, Florent avait t'il vraiment dit ça ou je l'avais juste inventé?

« Hey, Mikele, ça va? »me demanda mon français préféré, qu'est ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui répondre, ouais ça va je voulais juste savoir si tu m'aimes, non.

« ouais bien sur Flo, je réfléchissais..., j'ai encore du mal à marcher, comment je vais faire le spectacle comme ça? »

« T'inquiètes, si tu peux pas faire le premiers spectacles, nuno te remplacera. »

Son téléphone sonna, ne me laissant pas l'occasion de lui répondre.

J'entendis Florent conversé avec quelqu'un que je connaissais surement pas, d'ailleurs, à la fin de la conversation, je m'empressai de lui demander qui était son interlocuteur.

« qui c'était? »

« c'était mon frère, Damien, tu sais, je t'en avais déjà parler, il est en Afrique dans une association d'aide international, je suis allé le voir il y'a quelques temps et je lui ai appris pour Mozart l'opéra rock.

Ne pouvant pas voir une représentation, il m'appelle le plus possible pour que je lui donne de mes nouvelles, satisfait? »

à oui, Damien, il m'en avait effectivement parlé mais jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il y'avait une telle complicité entre eux.

Je suivis alors Florent en espérant que l'on soit cote à cote dans l'avion.

POV florent

Nous étions cote à cote dans l'avion et dix minutes après le décollage, un certain squatteur nommé Mikelangelo Loconte est venu poser sa tête sur mon épaule. Pas que ça me dérangeais, mais na voulant pas le réveiller, je n'osais attraper mes écouteurs dans ma poche. Pour passer le temps, j'admirais mon ange endormis, ne résistant qu'avec beaucoup d'effort avec embrasser ses lèvres entrouvertes. Je me contenta juste de lui dégagé la mèche qui était sur ses yeux. Il eut un léger mouvement et vint se blottir contre moi encore plus. Je pouvais maintenant sentir sa respiration dans mon cou ainsi que son léger parfum, je l'aimais mais ne pas pouvoir lui dire me torturait.

Sans pouvoir résister, je me mis à chantonner doucement pour ne pas réveiller.

_Mais d'où vient_

_L'émotion étrange_

_Qui me fascine_

_Autant qu'elle dérange_

_Je frissonne_

_Poignardé par le beau_

_c'est comme_

_dans l'âme le couteau_

_la blessure traverse mon cœur_

_et j'ai_

_la joie dans la douleur_

_je m'enivre de ce poison_

_à en perdre la raison_

_C'est le bien qui fait mal_

_Quand tu aimes_

_tout à fait normal_

_ta haine_

_prends le plaisir_

_c'est si bon de souffrir_

_Succombe au charme_

_donne tes larmes_

_C'est le bien qui fait mal_

_quand tu aimes_

_tout à fait banal_

_Ta peine_

_les vraies délices_

_passe par le supplice_

_Baisse les armes_

_Donne tes larmes_

_Je ressens_

_de violentes pulsions_

_J'ai l'impression_

_de glisser vers le fond_

_Si j'ignore_

_d'où vient ce fléau_

_J'adore_

_L'avoir dans la peau_

_Envoutés par des idées folles_

_soudain_

_mes envies s'envolent_

_le désir devient ma prison_

_à en perdre la raison_

_C'est le bien qui fait mal_

_Quand tu aimes_

_tout à fait normal_

_ta haine_

_prends le plaisir_

_c'est si bon de souffrir_

_Succombe au charme_

_donne tes larmes_

_C'est le bien qui fait mal_

_quand tu aimes_

_tout à fait banal_

_Ta peine_

_les vraies délices_

_passe par le supplice_

_Baisse les armes_

_Donne tes larmes..._

Je venais juste de finir ma chanson quand une toux sèche me secoua, réveillant par la même occasion mon bel Italien. Je n'arrivais pas à reprendre ma respiration et je commençais à angoisser, quand d'un coup l'air se fit à nouveau sentir dans mes poumons. Je respira doucement essayant de récupérer une respiration habituel.

Quand tout fut redevenu normal, mon regard se dirigea vers Mikele, mais trop fatigué pour parler, je m'appuya à mon tour sur son épaule pour dormir mais mon Italien en décida autrement et me fit signe de m'allonger et de mettre ma tête sur ses genoux, ce que j'acceptai sans hésitation mais trop fatigué, je m'endormis presque aussitôt.

POV Mikelangelo

Nous étions cote à cote dans l'avion et quelques minutes après la décollage, j'appuyai ma tête contre l'épaule de Florent et fit semblant de dormir.

Je pouvais sentir son délicieux parfum et j'avais du mal à ne pas bouger. Je sentis alors Florent saisir une de mes mèche qui tombait devant mes yeux et la replacer doucement derrière mon oreille et instinctivement je me blotti contre lui, je voulais sentir sa chaleur, je l'aimes tellement que dés que j'ai une occasion d'être avec lui ailleurs que dans le spectacle, j'en profite à fond.

Je l'entendis alors commencer à chanter le bien qui fait mal,quand il eu fini, j'avais les larmes aux yeux car il ne l'avait pas interprété comme d'habitude, avec plus de douleur.

Alors que j'allais continuer mon petit manège, j'entendis Florent commencer à tousser violemment et j'ouvris immédiatement les yeux. Il semblait s'étouffer comme si il faisait une crise d'asthme, il suffoquait et paniqué, je ne savais que faire. J'allais appeler quelqu'un quand il réussi à se calmer et à reprendre une respiration habituel.

Il se redressa et me regarda dans les yeux, dans ses yeux se reflétait la même peur que je ressentait au fond de moi.

Il ne dis rien et se contenta à son tour de se servir de moi comme oreiller, il était si pale, que je lui fit signe de s'allonger et de poser sa tête sur mes genoux, ce qu'il fit sans hésitation à mon plus grand bonheur.

Il s'endormit très rapidement ce qui ne me rassura absolument pas et inversant les rôles, je lui caressa les cheveux doucement en prenant garde de ne pas le réveiller et je m'endormis comme ça.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 retour aux sources...

bien sur, toujours rien ne m'appartient sauf l'idée de cette fic!

POV Mikele

Je fus réveiller par une hôtesse de l'air qui nous annonça que nous étions arrivés. Florent lui dormais toujours et je ne voulu pas le réveiller, il semblait encore pale et à se que je sentais, avait un peu de fièvre. Malheureusement, je nus pas le choix et je le réveilla gentiment. Je l'aida à se mettre debout et prit les deux valises.

Nous faisions la paire tout les deux, moi qui marchait avec difficulté à la suite de mon accident et qui devait supporté les deux valises et Florent qui tremblait et toussait sans interruption en essayant de m'aider tout en ayant une main devant la bouche

Arrivé hors de l'aéroport, j'appelai un taxi qui nous amena directement au palais des Sports.

Heureusement, aucun fan n'était là et nous pûmes rentrer sans problèmes. Florent qui s'était un peu calmé mais qui tremblait toujours autant saisit les valises et les emmena dans notre loge puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers la scène pour signaler notre présence.

Maéva fut la première à nous remarquer et à voir sa réaction, nous devions faire peur à voir, Florent était pale et tremblait mais je ne savais pas comment je pouvais être moi mais à en sentir la fatigue et la douleur,je ne devais pas être beaucoup mieux.

« Mon dieu, Mikele, Florent, que vous est il arrivé? » nous demanda Dove.

« On est crevé Dove et Mikele à mal à sa jambe je pense » répondit Florent passant sous silence sa toux et ses tremblements.

« allez vous reposez, vous faites vraiment peur à voir » ajouta Yamin qui plaisantait mais qui je le voyais était aussi inquiet que les autres.

Nous acquiesçâmes en silence et partirent vers nos loges ou avait été installé des lits pour justement se reposer.

« Florent, pourquoi n'a tu pas parler de ta quinte de toux tout à l'heure? » lui demandais-je quand je fus sur que personne ne puisse entendre.

« Je ne veux pas arreter le spectacle pour un bete coup de froid Mikele » il s'allongea alors dans un lit, je fis de même (dans un autre lit...) après avoir éteins la lumière.

Je sombra dans les bras de Morphée quelques minutes après Florent.

POV Florent

Je fus réveillé de la plus belle façon qui existe et ouvris les yeux sur mon Italien qui semblait bien fatigué, mais je ne valais pas mieux, j'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi et j'étais gelé.

Mikele m'aida à me lever et saisit les valises, je l'aurais bien aider mais une autre quinte de toux me saisit et je ne pus que le soutenir tout en gardant une main sur la bouche pour ne pas avoir de problèmes avec Mikelangelo si le sang revenait, le tout en grelottant.

Hors de l'aéroport, Mikele appela un taxi qui nous conduisit directement au palais des sports.

Arrivé et ma quinte de toux s'étant stoppé, je pris les valises et alla les déposer dans notre loge puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers la scène.

Maéva fut la première à nous remarquer et à voir sa réaction, nous devions faire peur à voir, Mikele était pale et boitait beaucoup mais je ne savais pas comment je pouvais être moi mais à en sentir la fatigue et la les tremblements,je ne devais pas être beaucoup mieux.

« Mon dieu, Mikele, Florent, que vous est il arrivé? » nous demanda Dove.

« On est crevé Dove et Mikele à mal à sa jambe je pense » lui répondis-je avant que Mikele ne fasses une bourde.

« allez vous reposez, vous faites vraiment peur à voir » ajouta Yamin qui plaisantait comme à son habitude.

Mikele et moi acquiesçâmes et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la loge ou je savais que des lits étaient présent.

« Florent, pourquoi n'a tu pas parler de ta quinte de toux tout à l'heure? » je me doutais qu'il allait me poser cette question et ma réponse était déjà toute prête

« Je ne veux pas arreter le spectacle pour un bête coup de froid Mikele »

Je m'allongea alors dans un lit, quelques instants après, mikele fit de même après avoir éteint la lumière.

Je m'endormis rapidement, sans avoir eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qui pouvait m'arriver.

POV Mikelangelo

Je fus réveillé par Merwan qui semblait inquiet, je faisait toujours aussi peur?

« hey, Mikele, t'a dormi 5 heures, t'est sur que ça va? » me demanda t'il

5 heures, bah au moins maitenant je me sentais en forme, mais bon avec les émotions que j'avais vécu rien de bien étonnant.

« Ouais, t'inquiètes et Flo? »

« Il dort toujours mais franchement, je n'ose pas le réveiller, il à l'air encore crevé et puis je me disais que ça te ferais plaisir de chanter un peu alors... »

Je n'y avais pas réfléchis avant mais maintenant qu'il en parlait, j'avais effectivement envie de m'amuser un peu mais avec ma jambe, ça ne serait pas gagné d'avance.

Je lui fis un grand sourire qu'il prit automatiquement pour un Oui et il m'entraina hors de notre loge le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas réveiller mon ange endormis.

Avant de sortir, je saisis mon costume et mon maquillage pour ajouter un plus à la répétition.

Quand enfin, je « fus Mozart » je m'avança vers la scène, Merwan n'avait prévenu les autres qu'il m'avait réveillé et Maéva et Solal répétaient « Penser l'impossible ». j'allais bientôt rentrer,quand enfin j'entendis Maéva chanter les paroles ou je devais arriver, je m'élançais.

« Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, pour vous servir! » J'aurais aimé avoir un appareil photo pour garder un souvenir de la tête qu'ils faisaient, Dove paraissait un peu inquiet mais dans l'ensemble ils étaient heureux.

Sans me laisser démonter, je continua naturellement, en bougeant comme d'habitude comme si de rien n'était mais alors que nous venions de finir le trublion, je vis que Florent était là et en plus il avait l'air plus reposé.

« Petit poltron veux devenir grand, mais il reste assis » Merwan venait de me pousser pas méchamment mais avec ma jambe qui commençais vraiment à me faire mal, je tomba assez brutalement sur la scène, les larmes aux yeux maintenant en plus de ma jambe, j'avais mal au poignet sur lequel je venais de tomber.

« Hey Mikele, ça va? » me demanda Merwan inquiet.

Faisant fis de la douleur, je ravala mes larmes et me remit debous avec un grand sourire feint.

« ouais bien sur t'inquiète, bon on reprends? »

Je n'allais pas leurs dire, ou alors pas maintenant alors que je venais seulement de remonter sur scène, donc je continua changeant quand même un peu place je passe quand vint vivre à en crever, je vis mon Florent monté sur scène avec un micro, rien n'aurais pus me faire plus plaisir mais alors que nous chantions tout les deux, Florent me saisit le poignet comme il avait l'habitude de le faire mais étant blessé, je la retira vivement, ce qui je le vis sur le visage de Florent le blessa.

La chanson finit je partis sans rien dire dans notre loge et souleva ma manche, j'avais un énorme bleu qui s'étendait sur tout mon poignet.

Je saisis les clés de voiture de Florent et me dirigea vers l'hôpital le plus proche sans avoir prévenu personne.

POV Florent

j'avais été réveillé par le trublion chanter par mon Italien, il n'était pas possible même crevé et sortant à peine de l'hopital, il ne pouvait s'empecher de remonter sur scene.

Je me leva facilement, je me sentais mieux et je me dirigea doucement vers la scène pour faire une surprise mais trop concentré dans son rôle, il ne me remarqua même pas.

Ce ne fut qu'a la fin de la chanson qu'il me remarqua et je vis son visage s'éclairer d'un grand sourire.

Alors que tout se passait bien, Merwan poussa Mikele comme d'habitude mais mon ange s'effondra sur scène dans un grand bruit. Je commença à paniquer car il ne se relevait pas.

« Hey Mikele, ça va? » lui demanda Merwan et tout comme lui j'attendais la réponse.

« ouais bien sur t'inquiète, bon on reprends? »

Il reprit comme si de rien n'était et décidant de lui faire une surprise à mon tour, quand vint Vivre à en crever, je saisis un micro et monta sur scène chanter avec lui mais quand je lui saisis la main comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire, il me repoussa vivement. Je n'avais rien fait de mal, alors pourquoi avait t'il réagit comme ça, d'ailleurs dés que la chanson fut terminé, il partit limite en courant vers notre loge.

Je le suivis quelques minutes après mais quand je rentra dans la loge lui n'y étais pas. Son costume tronait sur le fauteuil et je remarqua aussi que mes clés de voiture que j'avais posé à notre arrivée sur la commode avait disparut.

Je ne savais pas ou il était partis et je me mit à questionner tout le monde malheureusement, je ne reçu que des réponses négatives, j'essayai de l'appeler mais il ne décrochait pas.

Merde, ou était il passé? Je demanda à Solal de m'amener à l'appart que nous partagions mais là non plus aucun signe de Mikelangelo.

Finalement, vaincu par l'angoisse et la fatigue, je m'endormis sur le canapé en face de la porte d'entrée.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8: My heart will go on...

POV Florent

Le lendemain en me réveillant, je remarqua que j'étais dans mon lit, Mikele devait donc être rentré.

Je me leva et me précipita dans la cuisine ou régnait déjà une bonne odeur pour le petit déjeuner.

Je rentrais et le vit, il me tournait le dos mais déjà je voyais que quelques chose n'allait pas, il ne semblait pas réussir à tenir la poele correctement et elle finit par tomber au sol, rependant le bacon et le beurre brulant sur son pied.

Il lacha un gros mot en Italien tout en sautillant.

« Mikele, merde pourquoi t'a laché la poele? » Ce ne fut que quand il se tourna vers moi que je remarqua le détail qui m'avait échappé, Mikelangelo avait un platre sur son poignet.

Qu'est ce qu'il avait bien put faire encore?

« Mikelangelo, qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé? »

« Quand Merwan m'a poussé hier, je suis tombé dessus et il est cassé » répondit il en ramassant le bacon et en les mettant à la poubelle. « bon bah, ce sera des céréales » continua t'il.

Il s'était pété le poignet et moi en chantant je lui avais saisis., je comprenais maintenant pourquoi il était parti comme ça.

Il me fit signe de m'asseoir mais alors que j'allais m'installer un autre vertige me saisit et la seul chose que je trouva à faire fut de me précipiter dans la salle de bain, heureusement, car à peine rentré dans la pièce, une autre quinte me saisit, elles étaient de plus en plus forte.

Penché au dessus du lavabo, je crachais mes poumons de toute mes forces et comme les fois précédente, je cracha du sang par caillots. Maintenant, j'étais sur de ce que j'avais.

Heureusement Mikelangelo ne pouvait pas m'entendre d'ici et dés que je fus calmé, je retourna dans la cuisine et prit mon petit déjeuner en compagnie de mon italien qui bizarrement ne me posa aucune question sur ma soudaine précipitation.

« On se regarde un film? » lui demandais-je sur de sa réponse.

« Oh oui, Titanic, s'il te plait » Je savais que c'était son film preferé et heureusement je possédais le DVD.

Je l'installa et pour mon plus grand bonheur, il vint se serrer contre moi.

_Si tu sautes, je saute_

Je me demandais si Mikele aurait fait la même chose pour moi. Ça y'est, j'étais triste, à chaque fois que je le regardais, je ne pouvais pas m'empecher de penser aux personnes qui avaient survécu au drame et qui avaient perdu des gens de leurs familles.

Un regard vers Mikele m'apprit que lui aussi semblait à fond dans le film, les yeux rivés vers l'écran et instinctivement, il se serra encore plus contre moi.

_Tu dois me faire cet honneur, que tu vas survivre, que tu n'abandonnera jamais, promets le moi et ne ronds jamais cette promesse_

_Je le promets_

_n'abandonne jamais_

Si je venais à mourir, est ce que Mikele continuerait à vivre, comme rose?

_Jack, jack... y'a un bateau jack, jack..._

Je pleurais toujours à ce moment là, c'était tellement triste et beau à la fois, Mikele ne valait pas mieux, des grosses traces de larmes marquaient déjà ses joues.

_Je n'abandonnerais jamais, je te le promets..._

Mikele avait craqué et il sanglotait maintenant sur mon épaule, il ne s'arrêta pas non plus à la fin du film.

« et Mikele, le film est fini, tu peux arrêter de pleurer maintenant » lui dis-je

« oui bah on verra le jour ou on regardera Bambi, tu vaudra pas mieux »

Je rigola à sa phrase, c'est vrai que les films Disney me faisaient souvent pleuré comme une madeleine.

POV Mikele

Deux heures, j'avais du attendre deux heures avant qu'une infirmière daigne me faire une radio, puis encore 30 minutes après avant qu'on m'annonce que mon poignet était cassé et enfin 4 heures avant que je ne ressorte avec un plâtre.

J'étais arrivé à 15h, je ressortais à 21H30 en plus avec mon poignet, impossible de conduire et il n'y avait aucun Taxi dans les environs mais heureusement un bus dont l'un des arrets était situé juste à coté de l'hopital m'amenait directement chez moi, avant de rentrer dans le transport en commun, je mis ma capuche sur ma tête en espérant que personne ne me reconnaitrais.

Coup de chance, le bus arriva devant chez moi et personne n'avait crié, « Oh regardez, c'est Mikelangelo Loconte de mozart l'opéra rock! »

Je pus donc rentré dans notre appart tranquille et en rentrant, je vis mon beau Salieri endormis sur le canapé, il avait du s'inquieter mais j'avais oublier mon téléphone donc pas moyen de le prévenir.

Faisant fi de la douleur qui se répandit dans mon bras en soulevant Florent, je l'amena dans sa chambre et l'allongea sur le lit, puis fatigué, je partis à mon tour me coucher.

_Je voue mes nuits à l'Assassymphonie au requiem, tuant par dépit ce que je seme..._

J'éteignis mon réveil à contre coeur, et me dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

Malheureusement, mon poignet me fit lacher la poele et la totalité du repas finit pas terre et sur mon pied.

Je me mis à sautiller en poussant plusieurs mots en Italien que pour rien au monde je ne traduirais.

« Mikele, merde pourquoi t'a laché la poele? »

Je me retourna pour lui répondre et ce ne fut qu'a ce moment là qu'il sembla remarquer le platre.

« Mikelangelo, qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé? »

« Quand Merwan m'a poussé hier, je suis tombé dessus et il est cassé »lui répondis je en ramassant le bacon et en le mettant à la poubelle « bon bah, ce sera des céréales » continuai-je.

Puis après avoir sorti la boite, je lui fis signe de s'asseoir mais avant que j'ai le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit, il sortit de la cuisine, curieux, je décida de le suivre et je le fis s'enfermer dans les toilettes, je m'approcha et entendit une autre toux rauque comme celle qu'il avait eu dans l'avion.

Quand je le fis amorcer un mouvement pour sortir, je m'empressa de retourner dans la cuisine, je ne voulais pas qu'il se doute que je l'avais espionner.

Faisant comme si de rien n'était, nous mangions tout deux notre petit déjeuner puis,

« On se regarde un film? » Me demanda t'il

« Oh oui, Titanic, s'il te plait »

Il souria et installa le DVD, heureux je me blottis contre lui.

Comme à chaque fois que je le regardais, je me mis à pleurer quand Jack mourut et je ne me calma pas après, ce qui me valu une remarque de Florent.

« et Mikele, le film est fini, tu peux arrêter de pleurer maintenant »

« oui bah on verra le jour ou on regardera Bambi, tu vaudra pas mieux » lui rétorquais-je

Il rigola puis se leva, il disparu de ma vue pendant quelques instants puis revint avec sa guitare.

« My heart will go on? » me demanda t'il.

Je m'empressai d'accepter et je chanta avec lui, un coup en anglais un coup en Italien quand je ne connaissais pas les paroles originales. Quand la chanson fut fini, j'éclatai de rire, bientôt suivi par Florent, j'adorais le voir rire, il est encore plus beau quand il rit.

« Mikele...? » commença flo

« quoi »

« on à répétition maintenant, on est même en retard, Dove va nous tuer »

M*rde, j'avais complètement oublié la répétition et en plus aucun de nous deux n'était habillé d'ailleurs après ma constatation je me précipita dans la salle de bain pour l'avoir en premier.

« Put*in Mikele, t'es super long et on est déjà en retard et en plus tu as ton plâtre tu va être encore plus long et après c'est moi qui vais me faire assassiner par Dove » cria florent

D'ailleurs une idée germa dans ma tête te je m'empressai de la mettre en pratique.

« et bien viens » lui lançais-je

J'étais déjà dans la douche à me laver les cheveux quand il se décida à rentrer.

« Mikele? »

« Oui, je suis dans la douche je sors dans deux secondes, prépares toi »

J'attrapai une serviette puis sortis de la douche avec la serviette autour des hanches et je vit mon ange torse nu qui me tournait le dos, ses épaules roulaient alors qu'il tenait d'une main sa serviette et que l'autre saisissait son shampoing enfin il me fit face, je resta quelques instants murés à l'admiré, il était vraiment magnifique mais trop rapidement à mon goût, il rentra à son tour dans la douche, d'ailleurs sa simple vue avait suffit à réveiller une parti très intime et je sortis vite au cas ou il ressortirais et apercevrait mon désir plus qu'évident pour lui.

Je me précipita dans ma chambre et ouvrit en grand ma penderie, je saisis mon jean préféré et un noir, mon bracelet puis je me mis de la laque et du crayon autour des yeux.

POV Florent

Je ne recommença à respirer que quand Mikelangelo Fut sortit de la salle de bain. Avec juste sa serviette autour de reins, il m'avais vraiment éblouis, il était vraiment magnifique et les quelques gouttes qui tombaient de ses cheveux pour ensuite glisser sur son torse avait rajouté un coté sensuel qui ne m'avait pas laissé indifférent. D'ailleurs je priais pour que Mikelangelo ne remarque la bosse qui commençais à se former entre mes jambes. M'arrachant à sa contemplation, je rentra dans la douche, enleva ma serviette et alluma le jet d'eau glacé dans l'espoir de calmer mes ardeurs.

"Florent grouille toi, Dove va nous tuer" me cria Mikele par la porte

Je m'empressa de sortir, la douche froide m'ayant calmé et imitant les gestes de Mikele quelques minutes auparavant, je saisis une serviette, la mit au tour de ma taille et couru dans ma chambre.

Un noir et un jean gris m'attendaient déjà sur mon lit.

"Mikele, merci mais j'ai pas 5 ans, je sais choisir mes vetements tous seul"

"Oui mais comme ça c'est plus rapide" me répondit-it "en plus je vais te lisser les cheveux"

J'acquiesca automatiquement sans prendre en compte qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir et m'habilla rapidement.

En sortant de la chambre, je vis mon Mikele installer avec le lisseur déjà pret dans les mains et je n'eu rien d'autres à faire que de m'asseoir sur la chaise qu'il avait lui meme ammener.

J'adorais qu'il s'occupe de mes cheveux, il le faisait si bien, il était calme, doux, limite sensuel... mais aujourd'hui, il semblait avoir du mal, il hésitait, semblait en difficulté.

Tout à coup je compris, j'avais oublier son platre qui ne devait pas faciliter les choses mais quand je voulu lui en parler il m'arreta dans signe de la main et continua comme si de rien n'était.

Au bout de 20 minutes nous étions enfin tout les deux prets quand..

"Florent, hier quand je suis parti du PDS(palais des sports) et que je suis allé à l'hopital, j'ai pris ta voiture mais après avec le platre bah j'ai du laisser ta voiture sur le parking de l'hosto, donc on doit prendre un taxi ou le bus, tu m'en veux pas hein?"

Nous je ne lui en voulais pas mais là c'étais sur, Dove allait nous tuer.


	9. Chapter 9

chapitre 9: tu peux pas me faire ça

POV Florent

Finalement, avec les embouteillages bien caractéristique de Paris, nous arrivâmes au Palais Des Sports avec 2 heures de retard, en rentrant Merwan nous fit signe de s'approcher.

"Dove va vous tuer les mecs, vous étiez ou?"

"Bah j'ai eu un petit problème"commença Mikele en montrant son plâtre "donc Florent à du m'emmener à L'hôpital"

Je le regardais surpris, il se retourna et me fit un petit clin d'œil qui heureusement passa inaperçu aux yeux de Merwan.

"Mikele dis moi que ce n'est pas quand je t'ai poussé hier que tu as eu ça" continua Merwan

"Non non ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est ce matin, je suis tombé dans les escaliers"

"Bon Merwan, c'est pas que tu nous ennuis, mais on est déjà en retard alors.." lui dis à mon tour

Plus nous nous avancions vers la scène plus nous entendions Dove crier, on devait l'avoir énervé et dés qu'il nous aperçu

"Florent Mothe et Mikelangelo Loconte, ou étiez vous passé, est il obligatoire de vous rappelez QUE VOUS AVEZ DEUX HEURES DE RETARD?

"Dove", commençais-je "nous sommes désolé mais ce matin Mikele est tombé dans l'escalier et nous avons du aller à l'hôpital, je voulais vous prévenir mais nous avons tout deux oublié nos téléphones en partant"

Mikele pour bien appuyer ce que je disais, brandi juste devant le nez de Dove son plâtre.

"mouais bon, Mikele va voir Gigi ( réalisatrice des costumes dans le spectacle) pour quelques tu fasses un gant ou quelques chose du même genre qui cachera ton plâtre quand à toi Florent, en piste pour_ l'assassymphonie_"

Sans m'être échauffer la voix, à mon avis Dove ne nous avait pas vraiment cru et il allait se venger pendant cette journée.

A peine 5 notes d'enchaîner que :

"Non, non et non Florent, ça ne va pas du tout, tu ne chante pas juste et tu n'est pas dans ton personnage"

Je n'étais pas dans mon personnage, logique, je croisais les doigts et espérait qu'une autre crise n'arriverait pas maintenant, sinon, je pouvais dire adieu à mon secret.

Finalement au bout de 20 essais, Dove parut satisfait et me demanda d'aller chercher Mikele.

En entrant dans la loge, rien ne m'aurais préparée au spectacle devant moi, Mikelangelo était torse nu et dormait sur le canapé.

Il était si mignon que sachant que je devais le réveiller, je m'approcha doucement de lui et déposa délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes entrouvertes puis comme je savais que ça allait le réveiller, je ressortis rapidement puis rentra à nouveau dans la salle faisant comme si j'arrivais à peine.

"Mikele, je suis désolé de te réveiller mais Dove veut que tu répètes"

"Flo, C'était toi qui..."

"qui quoi Mikelangelo, je viens d'arriver" lui répondis-je sachant parfaitement ou il voulait en venir mais le sachant complètement hétéro, je devais tout nier en bloc.

"non rien, c'est pas grave, j'y vais, juste flo, tu peux me passer mon T-shirt s'il te plaît?"

je lui lança puis attendit qu'il sort avant de prendre sa place.

POV Mikele

Je marchais vers la scène, m'amusant avec le gant que m'avait fait Gigi mais la façon dont j'avais été réveillé occupait toute mes pensées, j'étais sur d'avoir senti des lèvres sur les miennes mais à qui appartenaient elles?

Mon plus grand espoir c'était que se soient celles de Florent mais déjà il était 100% hétéro et ensuite il était rentré après, j'aurais du lui demander si il avait vu quelqu'un sortir de la loge.

"enfin Mikelangelo te voilà tu montes tout de suite sur scène pour _je dors sur des roses_" me dit Dove, sans même me laisser le temps de m'échauffer.

Avant de commencer, je m'approcha de Tamara (la danseuse de je dors sur des roses) et lui demanda d'éviter de trop s'appuyer sur moi pendant la chanson, ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir.

Dove ne devait pas nous avoir cru car alors que je chantais comme d'habitude,il ne cessait de me reprendre, prétextant qu'il n'y avait pas assez d'émotion, pendant ce temps la le reste de la troupe était assis dans la salle et ne travaillais pas.

alors que je sentais seul mes paroles de _vivre à en crever_, j'eus un mauvais pressentiment, comme si quelqu'un était en danger mais malheureusement, surveillé par Dove je ne pouvais pas m'éclipser

Pendant 3 heures, Dove m'en fit baver, me faisant répéter toutes mes chansons même celles qui ne sont pas dans le spectacle comme _le carnivore _ou je _danse avec les dieux_ et pendant ces trois heures mon mauvais pressentiment ne me quitta pas un seul instant.

Finalement, satisfait, il me laissa partir et je retourna dans la loge pour aller voir Flow.

POV Florent

Alors que j'allais m'endormir, une autre toux me saisit toujours plus violente, je ne pu m'empêcher de tousser, sans arrêt, sans me calmer. Le sang arriva rapidement et ma tête commença elle à faire des siennes, des points noirs apparurent devant mes yeux, j'avais de plus en plus mal, au yeux, au ventre, au cœur, à la tête, à la gorge, partout.

C'était la dernière ligne droite, ce fut ma dernière pensée puis le trou noir.

POV Mikelangelo

je rentrai dans la loge et remarqua que Florent avait prit ma place et dormait sur le canapé.

Je m'approcha pour le réveiller pour qu'on puisse rentrer.

"Florent, il est l'heure de rentrer, réveille toi!" lui dis tout en le secouant mais aucune réaction de la part de mon amour, mon mauvais pressentiment ne faisait qu'augmenter.

"Florent, Florent, FLORENT!" lui répétais-je, en le secouant de plus en plus fort mais toujours aucune réaction.

J'essayai de me calmer et je pris son pouls, il battait mais si faiblement que je recommença à paniquer.

"FLORENT? AU SECOURS, DOVE,SOLAL, N'IMPORTE QUI, PITIE" criais-je "non tu peux pas m'abandonner, je savais bien que tu me cachais quelques chose, pourquoi tu ne me la pas dit, hein POURQUOI, TU N'A PAS LE DROIT DE M'ABANDONNER, JE TE L'INTERDIT!"

Les larmes coulaient maintenant librement sur mes joues.

"je t'aime flo, je t'aime et je ne veux pas que tu partes"

Mes cries avaient ramenés la troupe et Maéva me réconforta, ils avaient entendus ma déclaration mais tout le monde s'en fichait seul Tamara semblait triste ou dégoutter mais je n'avais pas le cœur à m'occuper de ça pour l'instant.

"chut, Mikele, chut, il va s'en sortir, on a appelez une ambulance, ça va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas"me réconforta toujours Maéva, à ce moment là je devais ressembler à un enfant enfoui dans ses bras, mais je m'en fichais,Florent n'allais pas bien et c'était en parti de ma faute, je n'avais rien dit.

Finalement au bout de 5mn, les médecins arrivèrent et embarquèrent Florent, je ne l'avais pas remarqué mais il semblait avoir maigrit.

Il mourrait devant mes yeux et je n'avais rien su voir.

Je monta dans l'ambulance avec Maéva que je ne voulais plus lâcher et les autres nous suivaient derrière dans le mozartbus, ce qui n'était pas vraiment discret, nous allions ramener touts les fans devant l'hôpital.


End file.
